


"well you can't blame me can you?!"...(ZoroXSanji)

by PhantomWantsto1



Category: One Piece
Genre: Boyfriends, Break Up, Crying, Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Summary: "Well,you can't blame me can you?!,you've been leaving at odd hours of the day,coming home at Like 2 in the morning! And you stink of Cininmion! Which by the way,none of our friends smell like that!!!"
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	"well you can't blame me can you?!"...(ZoroXSanji)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do,please either follow my Twitter which is @Phantomwantsto1! Or if you would like to see other stories I've written check out my Wattpad which is @Dragonclawkisses!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story 💛💚

Sanji was sat on his couch, his button up shirt had been discarded and he had replaced it with a black t-shirt

He was playing with a bottle of beer,resting his head on his palm,sighing.

He was late.

Really really late.

Sanji worked for a very long period of times,and tonight he wanted to snuggle on the couch with his boyfriend ,have a beer and watch some movies.

But you see,his boyfriend Was missing.

This seen to happen Very often this month,and every night he came back smelling like Cininmion.

And None of Thier friends smelled like Cininmion.

The jingle of the keys, alerted Him as his eyes darted to the door seeing His green haired boyfriend walk in.

"Hey"

"H..hi."

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah,you didn't answer my text about movie night.."

Zoro raised his eyebrows and pulled his phone out,seeing he had a missed text from Sanji.

"Oh,sorry bout that,I got distracted with Perona"

Perona...

That's the girl...

The girl that seemed to take Zoro's attention away..

Shes the one who's probaly smelled like Cininmion.

"Sanji!"

Sanji looked up and raised his curly eyebrow up.

"Why do you loo-"

"Have you been cheating on me?!"

Zoro's eyes widened as his mouth fell open.

"What?!,what makes you think I've done that?!"

Sanji stood up, facing the Marimo,who now had a very angry look on his face.

"Well,you can't blame me can you?!,you've been leaving at odd hours of the day,coming home at Like 2 in the morning! And you stink of Cininmion! Which by the way,none of our friends smell like that!!!"

"Seriously!? You think I would cheat!!?"

"explain the kiss mark on your neck!"

Zoro walked towards a mirror,and looked in the mirror,in bright pink lip print was on his neck.

"What the..?! THAT BITCH"

Sanji felt his heart broke,as his eyes began to water,He loved Zoro,And he though Zoro loved him,but apparently not.

"Y...you...did.."

Zoro turned around wiping the mark off his neck,his eyes softened at Sanji's expression..

"Babe...I"

"You cheated....You did!! Didn't you!!!!"

"Sanji!!! Please! I didn't"

"Get out..."

Zoro stopped,dropping the wipe on the floor,His face blew up with anger and growled.

"What."

"Get out... please"

"Sanji,babe ple-"

"ZORO! GET OUT"

Zoro sighed,and picked up his keys and rolled his eyes going upstairs picking up a packed Bag and leaving slamming the door.

Sanji sat down on his couch,pulling out a cigarette lighting it and taking a inhale.

That night he tried so hard to fall asleep but he felt so lonely.

~The next Day~

Sanji had woken up,He got showered quickly slipping on his jeans and a Black long sleeved top paired with his Jean Jacket,he didn't have work today and he was grateful for that,picking up his keys and his wallet,He looked down at his phone, seeing he had a bunch of texts off Zoro,Nami and Ussop.

{Nami-Swan🧡: What the hell happened last night with you and Zoro?! He came over to mine and Vivi's asking to spend the night!!

Ussop🎣: Hey Man!,you and Zoro cool? Nami said Zoro asked to spend the Night.

😍Marimo💚: we need to talk,meet me at our usual coffee shop.

Sanji sighed responding to Nami and Ussop saying he would tell them later,and he finally responded to Zoro's text saying he was on his way.

Slipping into the car,he drove off,The feeling of Anxiety crawling up his Back as he pulled up into he parking lot,he stepped out and walked into it,his eyes walked towards Zoro's who didn't look as rough as Sanji felt like he could have been.

Sanji slipped into the seat infront of Zoro,who slide across a cup of coffee at him,and Sanji pulled out 10Yen and handed it to him.

"I know you-"

"I wanna break up."

Zoro sighed,biting his lip.

"Just becuase you THINK I've cheated?"

Sanji sipped his coffee and sighed.

"Not only becuase of that, we have done nothing but argue for the past few weeks,And there's no thinking.i know you have,who comes home with a pink lipstick mark on His neck.  
If it was the cheek,I could maybe understand but the neck? ..."

Sanji bit his lip trying not to cry,But sadly he couldn't stop the tears,they flowed down his cheek slowly as Zoro handed him a Tissue,which he took and quickly wiped his eyes.

"Sanji,I wouldn't cheat and I never have!"

"IVE SAID THIS MULTIPLE TIMES. IT WAS OVIOUS YOU DID,YOU HAD A PINK LIPSTICK MARK ON YOUR NECK. IM DONE!".

Sanji was boiling with Anger,he picked up his coffee cup and stormed out the cafe,with millions of eyes on him,he walked to his car and slipped into the driver's seat,turning his radio on and driving to a certain restaurant.

He drove off to a certain restaurant,and once he arrived he walked in,seeing a couple of pepole eating but it wasn't Busy,and he was thankful for that he walked toward's the back,sure he didn't work here anymore But he was told he was always welcomed.

"Hey! Sanji's ba...You okay?"

Sanji shook his head no at Patty,and sighed.

"Is Z..Zeff here?"

Patty nodded and pointed to the back.

"He's on his break,Something happen between your boyfriend and you?"

"Ex boyfriend...but yeah.."..

Sanji walked out the door looking for Zeff and once he found him,the Look of Surprised and worry on his face,but all he could do was comfort and listen to Sanji as he cried his heart out.

~6 Months later~

Sanji felt stupid,he was still greving his relationship he had With Zoro,They all still hung out and Zoro and Sanji went back to Thier bickering ways but everyone could tell there was fucking tension.

Especially when Zoro said someone was interested in taking him out to see if they were compatible.

And it just so happened the Day Sanji was working at His own restaurant.

Zoro was there.

And with the damn Sexy Doctor.

Trafalgar D Water Law.

Sanji bit his lip as he walked over to them,handing them the menus.

"Oh Sanji-ya?,I'm sorry I didn't know this was yours"

"Uh..Yeah..it is"

He handed them the menus,Adjusting his tie before he walked off,Zoro cleared his throat casuing Sanji to look back at him.

"Sorry to bring this up again...but I thought you deserved to know why-"

"Please don't..." 

"Too late,I'm doing it But You see A girl at a club was flirting with me at work she put herself on me and aimed for my cheek but I shifted so she caught my neck"

Sanji face dropped.

Zoro was right.

He didn't cheat.

Sanji just assumed he did without letting him explain..

God he felt like a Idiot.

"I...oh god I'm so sorry...i should have let you explain but I was so angry..."

Zoro shurgged and picked up His water glass as Law chuckled,His eyes Darting between the males a smirk on his face.

"Nah,don't worry about it,as you said."

"We kept arguing. I'll see ya around Sanji, Hopefully we can be friends soon".

Sanji swolled thickly,sniffling and walked away from the table,hearing Zoro chuckle as Law began to speak about medical skills.

He fucked up.

He really fucked up

And now he lost Him..


End file.
